


By The Fireside

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Stockings Hung With Care [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Schmoop, fireside, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A request for a 'slow shag by the fireplace' and I was all too willing to oblige.Merlin and Eggsy are finally able to relax after a busy Christmas Day.





	By The Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/gifts).



> I hope you had a great Holiday season, and I hope you enjoy. <3

It had been a rather busy, but lovely, Christmas. Everyone had stopped by for the Christmas feast Merlin had prepared. Eggsy was not allowed anywhere near the kitchen. Especially since the last dinner they had hosted Eggsy burned the mashed potatoes. How he managed that is yet to be seen, but nonetheless that meant Merlin was on his own. No one seemed to care as all of the food served was edible and tasty. It was just after eight at night when they had managed to have the house to themselves. 

Eggsy was arms deep in warm, soapy water, scrubbing away the remains of the drippings from the roasting pan. Soft Christmas music played in the background, Daisy had insisted it be on while they were over. He wasn’t complaining any, Eggsy adored singing along to the music. A few of his favorites had played throughout the evening, and more than once he was blushing from all of the eyes on him. Strong, gentle hands came round his waist, Eggsy’s body pulled flush to Merlin. He smiled, peering at their reflection in the window in front of him. Eggsy tipped his head to the side allowing Merlin to trail kisses down his neck. 

Despite the goosebumps rising all over his skin, Eggsy continued his work. He had grown accustomed to his husband’s touch while performing everyday tasks. Careful fingers glided over Eggsy’s abdomen, untucking his shirt from his trousers, trailing down from his navel to the top of his briefs.

“Mm,” Eggsy hummed, rocking his hips. “Why don’t you start a fire and grab us a glass of wine?” He suggested. One of the hands came up to cup his chin, turning his face just enough to meet Merlin’s soft, hazel eyes. Eggsy rested his head in the crook of Merlin’s shoulder, smiling dreamingly up at his love. Their lips met for a slow, sweet kiss that sent a warm tingle through Eggsy’s body. 

“Alright,” Merlin agreed and pecked Eggsy’s mouth before untangling himself from his husband.

Making sure to wipe off the counters, Eggsy finished and headed where he was sure Merlin would be. The silhouette of the man he had married could be seen, Merlin was poking at the fire. It roared to life, and cast a soft glow around Merlin. Eggsy sighed adoringly, allowing himself to take this moment and just appreciate his husband. It had been a good five years of marriage, and Eggsy knew they were just at the beginning of it all. Considering their job’s, each day was a gift, and Eggsy cherished every single second he had with Merlin. He sauntered over, placing a soothing hand to the nape of Merlin’s neck, adding a stroke over the smooth skin of his smooth scalp. 

“The glasses are on the table,” Merlin nodded his head towards the coffee table and settled down on the floor in front of the mantel. He had a few large pillows stacked behind him. Taking both beverages, Merlin offered his hand up, allowing Eggsy to settle in between his legs, back against his chest. 

The weight of Merlin’s chin on Eggsy’s head, he took his arms and tightened them around his chest. “Did you have a good Christmas?” Eggsy wondered and took a sip of the red wine. It was a sweeter blend, neither particularly cared for the dryer wines. 

“Aye. Did ye?” 

“Yeah,” Eggsy smiled widely. “Daisy enjoyed herself and that’s always nice. It was good to see mum that happy again. I don’t really remember her being so happy with someone in a long time.” Truth be told, Eggsy doesn’t recall moments like tonight at all. 

“Sean is a decent man,” Merlin offered. 

“He is,” Eggsy agreed. His mother having met a coffee shop owner, Sean, who had pined for her over a year. It wasn’t until Eggsy had stopped into the particular cafe with his mother did he figure it out. He was glad she could find a bit of happily ever after. They had been going steady for the last few years. Eggsy liked the bloke a fair bit and felt a little more comfortable about his mother and sister’s safety knowing Sean was an ex Marine. 

Merlin reached back to place their, now empty, glasses down and returned his arms around his lad. There was no need for a blanket, the fire providing plenty of warmth. The garland strung from the ceiling around the perimeter of the room, lights twinkling from the tree and the voice of Bing Crosby wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. It was perfect. Merlin felt all warm and fuzzy and contemplated if it was from the alcohol or the company. He figured it was a delightful mixture of both. Eggsy’s soft voice crooning along to the music, Merlin wished, and not for the first time, that he could pause time. Stay right where he was and never leave. He leaned up to trap Eggsy’s lips against his. 

It burned as hot as the fire going in front of them. Eggsy twisted to face Merlin, tipping him back to straddle his lap. Bracing himself, hands against the carpet, Eggsy took Merlin’s mouth with his once more. The press of Merlin’s erection against his arse, Eggsy rocked slowly. He slid down the length of Merlin, fingers skimming along his sides enticing low moans from his husband’s lips. 

Eggsy managed to fluidly remove Merlin’s trousers and pants and was now staring down at a very gorgeous and very flustered man. He bent forward and kissed the tip of his hard cock, sliding his tongue between the slit, enjoying the impressive curse words leaving Merlin’s mouth. Having a mind where this would have gone, Eggsy retrieved the lube from his back pocket, slicking up a few fingers he probed lightly at the tight muscle of Merlin’s arse. Sliding one in and working up from there, Eggsy took the full length of Merlin while he worked him open. 

Merlin was breathing heavily by the third finger, Eggsy releasing his cock and disrobing to situate himself in between his legs. He gave a nod and Eggsy sank in. It was all slow and steady. Each thrust Eggsy hit his prostate that sent shocks through his body. Merlin brought a hand up to grasp his hard dick and stroked himself meeting the tempo Eggsy set. His movements steady, but soon enough Eggsy was faster, each needing the release. Merlin’s skin was alive, Eggsy’s hands grasping his hips. 

His orgasm pulsed through Eggsy like the rhythm of his heartbeat. Staying inside Merlin, Eggsy helped bring him to completion. His husband coming over both their hands and all over his abdomen. He leaned in for a soft kiss, resting his forehead against his husband’s. Eggsy gently pulled away and came back with a damp, warm flannel to clean them off. Neither bothered dressing as they settled in front of the fire. Eggsy draped the old, worn afghan over them. He curled against Merlin, an arm draped over his chest, face pressed into the crook of Merlin’s neck. 

It was easy, situated like this. Both sated from their love making, the exhaustion catching up with them from the day's events. Eggsy started to drift, but not before he gave his husband another tender kiss and whispering, “I love you.” 

“I love ye too,” Merlin murmured, holding Eggsy close and finding some much needed sleep.


End file.
